


Pretty Music

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Angelus/Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Kudos: 1





	Pretty Music

Pretty music rang though Dru’s ears. She had heard the stars whisper to her that great things   
were in her very near future. Spike, her love, was now again newly soulless and her angel was   
ready to finally kill that dumb young thing Buffy. This music was so pretty Dru thought as she   
dreamed of the slayer screaming and taking her last breath as her angel snapped her neck, and   
she would watch the slayer's soul leave her lifeless body.


End file.
